Captain Carpenter chapter 1
by Sharona Magliozzo
Summary: After Shepard died someone had to solve everyone elses problems for them at the expense of themselves. That person is Captain Carpenter and her multiracial team of aliens.


Mass effect fanfiction

Captain Carpenter

By Sharona Magliozzo

Captain Jesse Carpenter was floating through space heading towards the citadel awaiting some much needed shore leave, when Admiral Hackett appeared on the vid com.

"Captain Carpenter." Said Hackett

"Admiral Hackett." Said Carpenter while saluting

"Captain Carpenter, do you know who Commander Shepard is?"

"The Butcher of Torfan? Yeah she saved the Citadel from Geth a year ago and then died in a pirate raid in the Veil, real shame."

"I'm going to speak off the record here for a moment, Shepard didn't save the Citadel from Geth, they were an ancient being called Reapers."

"Reapers?"

"Yes, we have reason to believe that they were the reason for the Prothean's disappearance and that they may have been responsible for Commander Shepard's death."

"Why are you telling me this sir?"

"Carpenter, you're one of my top tier soldiers and this is going to be a dangerous mission."

"Mission?"

"I know you were expecting some leave but we had another unit escorting a Reaper mythology expert to Earth but they were shot down over Derveras. We have reason to believe there were survivors in the wreckage and we'd like you to retrieve them."

"Aye aye sir."

"Hackett out."

Carpenter thought about the situation, Geth she could deal with but she knew nothing of reapers, how could she possibly fight something she knew nothing about?

Commander Pyrrhus walked into the briefing room, "what did the Admiral want ma'am?" He asked

"We're going to Deveras to rescue a scientist." Said Carpenter

"Ah son of bitch, we're supposed to be on shore leave."

"Hey, we have a duty to these people Commander."

"I know, I know. But I have a husband and it's rough being away from him all the time, you wouldn't understand."

"Ah bringing up my lack of a date again. Classy Commander." She then walked away while Pyrrhus hastily stumbled over himself trying to apologize, he was right though she hadn't had a date in 4 years and she hadn't had sex in 6. The military life had really taken a toll on her personal one. She walked into the CIC and announced the mission.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're going to make a quick stop before we go on leave we have to pick up a scientist on Deveras." She shouted, there were a few grumbles but no outright complaints. She continued with the following, "Lieutenant Hammer, Private Karim and I will be dropped onto the planet in the Mako and make our way to the crash site, with luck this will be an in and out mission."

An hour later the ship had arrived at Deveras and The team was awaiting the drop in the Mako.

"I truly hate this monstrosity Captain." Said Pyrrhus

"I know we all hate this monstrosity" Said Carpenter

"Maybe we should requisition a Kodiak." Said Karim

"Yes we should do that." Said Pyrrhus

"You know they won't let us get a new thing until the old one breaks." Said Carpenter

"Well maybe we'll get lucky and it'll be destroyed by a giant laser or something." Said Karim

"You have a weird sense of humor Muhammad." Said Pyrrhus

At that point the Mako was dropped onto the surface of the planet and they drove toward the wreckage of the previous ship. When they arrived they exited the Mako and cautiously approached the wreckage.

"What do you suppose happened here?" asked Pyrrhus

At that moment a Kodiak flew in from above

"What the hell is that?" asked Karim

A missile was fired from the Kodiak and hit the Mako, destroying it immediately. Shrapnel went flying and it Karim square in the face killing him immediately. "Shit, get to cover!" Yelled Carpenter, her and Pyrrhus hid behind various parts of the wreckage. Black armored mercenaries exited the Kodiak and immediately began firing upon the cover, Pyrrhus shot an overload at the lead mercenary and landed a perfect headshot on him, Carpenter then threw out a singularity to destroy the remaining mercs.

"Who were those guys?" asked Carpenter

"No idea." Said Pyrrhus, "I'll check out that Kodiak."

"I'll radio the ship. Have them come down for a pickup of Muhammad's body."

"Rest in peace buddy." He said to Karim's corpse and pat it on the shoulders and closed his eyes.

After radioing the USS Reno to come pick up the crew and body, Carpenter went into the wreckage of the ship. The room she entered was a dimly lit ruin of a former CIC, there were a few corpses on the ground, but all appeared to be ensigns and yeoman.

"You Alliance?" Said a raspy voice from behind the overturned CIC table

"Yes, I'm Captain Jesse Carpenter of the USS Reno." Said Carpenter

A pale grey Vorcha with bright blue eyes emerged from behind the table, "Then greeting, I am Ferza scientist man on reapers." He said.

"You're the scientist I'm supposed to pick up?"

"I used to that kind of reaction, I Vorcha after all. Not many science man of Vorcha."

"The voice certainly doesn't help."

"Vorcha not get great translation implants, Earth human syntax hard, it just 'Rah' on Heshtok."

"But you are the Reaper expert?"

"Yes."

Pyrrhus came rushing in out of breath.

"Captain, we got more mercs coming." He said "Who's the Vorcha?" he said after a pause, then a sniper bullet was fired right into Ferza's chest knocking him to the ground.

"Shit! Get to cover!" Yelled Carpenter

They both took the sides of the door as cover, then Ferza got back up.

"Please, allow I." said Ferza, he then fired Incinerate at the mercs and ran forward to claw at the rest of them. After all the mercs had died Ferza returned to the wreckage.

"Vorcha healing and claw. Mix well with fire." Said Ferza

"Well glad to have you aboard, now we just have to find that scientist." Said Pyrrhus

"You see at him, human." Said Ferza

"What?" Said Pyrrhus

"I think he means 'you're looking at him.'" Said Carpenter

"This is the scientist!? A Vorcha!?" shouted Pyrrhus

"It side blind every person. No worries." Said Ferza

**End part 1**


End file.
